


The Pirate and His Warrior

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mentioning of past harassment, Mirror Sex, POV Female Character, Pirates, Rough Sex, Stripping, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, dirty talking, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 07:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Who would have thought that she would become the captain's lover? It did not matter, they had a victory to celebrate and reassure themselves they were still alive.





	The Pirate and His Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This took much longer than I had wanted to, lost my way with this story as I had troubles choosing the direction I wanted, and the voice I wanted to use for this. Not super satisfied with this but you got to keep writing!
> 
> Used my OC Aeyanna in this piece so I don’t become too out of practice with writing her or too burned out with solo reader-inserts

Laughter filled the deck as the lamps bathe it in golden-orange light. Music mixed with the rise and fall of voices and stomping of hands and feet. The cook opened the kegs with beer and handed out mugs, the crew deserving a better drink than tea or water. The rum would be served at a different time.

She snorted loudly as she held she pint in her hands, sitting on the railing and watching her friends, her  _family_ , with a weary amusement that an older sister would have. Honestly, men became so rowdy after victory and near-death experience. Part of her was glad that they weren’t on dry land. It lessened the chance of them destroying everything, and the poor captain footing the bill for it all.

“Aeyanna! Oi! Come join us!” One of the crew, an one-eyed veteran called Jonas, called out amused at her, and the others immediately protested - slapping him on the head or trying to shove him of his chair.

“No offence, lass, I would like to have at least a chance on not going bankrupt tonight?” Scar-faced Xeyan grunted low as he rolled the dice. She snorted amused as she hopped off the railing and made her way towards the group of men.

Xeyan grunted pleased when he rolled a good hand. She placed her hands on Jonas’ shoulders, looking at how much everyone was playing. “No, you are not joining!” Xeyan growled wary, making her smirk amused.

“You wouldn’t be going bankrupt if you just played better. In addition, dice is a game of chance. I can’t help it that Lady Luck likes me more than you smelly scoundrels,” Aeyanna drawled amused, making Xeyan scowl even more while the others laughed.

She could feel eyes on her, looking up and seeing the captain of the ship staring at her. Nyx Ulric lounged casually back against the railing, Libertus talking to him while drinking his beer. His blue eyes flickered dark in the light, his facial features even sharper than normal. His long fingers loosely holding a cup of beer. That man, too damn handsome for his own good.

His jacket hung open, showing the loose white blouse he wore underneath it. Showing off a peak of his collarbones and tanned throat. It reminded her of the time she had met him in a seedy bar on an island, long time ago. He had watched her across the room as well as she played cards, men trying to grab her ass or spank her ass. He had made a move to grab their hands and tell them off for their behaviour, but she was quicker. Grabbing a dagger and slamming it in their hands, pinning them to the table.

Well, most men would be deterrent by that, but Nyx? She smiled amused at the memory. It had hardened his cock in ten seconds flat. The night had been passionate, rough, and wild, and she had been sure he would be gone by dawn. To become a memory of the handsome rogue who could do things with his mouth.

Her nipples hardened as she remembered it, her breathing quickening for a second. Nyx locked eyes with her, a knowing look appearing on his face as his wicked eyes sparkled. Bastard. To her surprise though, he hadn’t left before she had woken up. His fingers had been playing with her white curls, those eyes that haunted her at times, watching her with rapid interest. Then, he made her an offer she could not refuse.

Sail the Seven Seas with him. See the world. It had always been a dream for her, to see the world. To leave the port city she had spent most of her life in, to be  _more_. So, she had jumped on the opportunity. In the beginning, there had been some strive around the crew. Not because she was a woman.

Crowe Altius had made sure that this crew was fine with women being pirates - the woman as fierce and ferocious as any male pirate, maybe even more so. No, they had been worried, she would distract their captain and was only a pretty face. Well, she made them rethink that stance pretty quickly by showing them that she knew her way around a dagger and sword…..and cards.

Now, the crew respected her as a person, admired her skills, and cursed her ability to rob them from all their money.

Nyx finished his beer and placed it away, nodding to Libertus and making his way to his cabin. The look he gave Aeyanna, made her stomach tighten with pleasure. After a battle, the adrenaline drummed high in Nyx. At times he just let it out through these parties, but usually, he wanted to burn away the high feeling through sex. Reassuring himself that they both had survived. That she was still with him.

Who was she to deny him? She needed to reassure herself just as much that he was still alive. If someone had told her even six months ago, she would be a pirate and in love with a pirate captain - she would have laughed in their faces. Now? It would break something inside of her forever if she lost her lover.

Aeyanna talked with a few crew members, making sure that even though they all partied, things would still go smoothly. At the end of the day, they were pirates, and the Navy always hunted them in one way or the other. The last thing they needed was being caught with their pants - figuratively - down, and drunk – literally – out of their minds. When sufficient time had passed, she made her way below deck - a fire smouldering inside of her. They enjoyed teasing each other. Let the need rise more, let the hunger become more intense, more pressing. It added spice to the dances they did. It made it all more fun. And there was a lot to be said about what they did in that cabin, but it was always fun. And….if she said so herself, special.

For a long time, she had just thought to be a simple crew member - who still had earned her place on the ship on her own skill and merit - and being a nice piece of ass for the captain to have fun with for a little while. Nyx had different plans though,  _very different_  plans. Not that she complained, it had all turned out splendidly for them both.

Her hand rested on the wood of the door, taking a deep breath as she listened carefully. Nothing. Humming to herself, she opened the door, and her eyes immediately landed on the figure that laid in the twin size bed. Nyx wore his blue coat still, but only on one arm, the rest artfully draped over his body. Aeya’s lips curved up as she saw Nyx lounge back, his knee bend so his coat covered his cock. A sensual but cheeky smirk appeared on the Captain’s lips as he bushed his fingers through his thick hair, the braids being pushed back for a moment.

Nyx had lit a few oil lamps, filling the room with golden-orange light in the same way the deck had been.  _Handsome_. He reminded her of the stories about Greek statues she had read a long time ago. But this man was not a statue. He was made of flesh and blood, someone she could touch, could adore. Could love. He raised his hand, his sleeve sliding down his arm and gestured for her to come in.

Slowly she made her way towards the food of the bed, swaying her hips and throwing her hat aside. Her pure-white curls cascaded down her back - wild and bouncing in every direction. Resting her hand on her hip, she looked curiously at her lover who watched her with clear lust in his eyes. “Mmm, I should dress you up.”

"In what?” she asked him with a soft smile, leaning forward and resting her hands beside his ankles. Nyx’ eyes moved to her plunging cleavage, the bulge under his coat becoming bigger. “Dresses. Beautiful silk dresses with corsets that push up those breasts of you deliciously,” he purred as his eyes darkened even more. “Your hair pinned up in that way you did when we first met, giving me a tantalising view of that neck of yours.”

“Charmer,” she teased him softly as her body heat up because of the rough tone in his voice, the eagerness in the lines of his face. “Your charmer,” he reminded her amused, his hand brushing slowly over his erection still hidden by his coat. Her mouth dried up a little bit, watching him eagerly as her small clothes became moist by the wetness that gathered between her folds. Nodding agreeing, Nyx chuckling because of her dazed eager look.

Locking eyes with him, she straightened her body and started to sway her hips gently and sensually. Fingers moving over her body, demanding his attention to certain spots of her body. Strings were pulled. Buttons opened. Buckles removed. Fabric glided down her body and fell onto the floor. She let out a sigh as her breasts came free. The tension easing there. Her lips curved when his eyes landed squarely on her breasts, Nyx dragged his tongue over his lips - his cheeks flustered. He had always liked her breasts. Filling his hands just right, a perfect mix of soft and firmness. And they bounced so lovely when she rode him.

Her pirate. All hers. Getting into his lap, she grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. Done with playing and fooling around. She wanted him. Taste him till he was in every fibre of her being, to know in her soul that they had survived another day and were in each other’s arms again.

Nyx in turn fisted her silver-white hair and grabbed her hip with his other hand. Slowly making her grind her wet folds over his dick, the tip bumping against her entrance but not entering her just yet. Frustrating didn’t even cover it. But he didn’t let up, just smirking against her lips as he controlled her body. Making her feel the ridges and bumps on his cock stimulate her folds and brushing against her clit. He barely let her pull back for air, catching her lips rapidly again as he brushed his tongue eagerly against her own. She could taste the rum on his lips. Spices from the roasted pork that had been served as feast meal.

“Turn around,” he ordered sharply when he pulled back fully this time. She gave him an amused glare, bossy pirate. His skin was pulled tight over his cheekbones, making him look even more savage and hungrier than normal. It made a fresh rush of stickiness flow out of her.

When she turned around, she let out a husky laugh as her eyes fell to the long mirror that she had not noticed before. Nyx moved onto his knees behind her, shrugging off his coat so he was as glorious naked as his lover was. Her eyes glide over the image of the wide expanse of his chest, littered with those scars. His hair braided, dark, tattoos decorating his skin as well. Hers was less scarred, but her white curls a shocking contrast in the light and against their skin colours.

He hoisted her up, his large calloused hand collaring her throat as he stared at her hungrily through the reflection of the mirror. His other hand disappearing between her thighs, spreading the wetness over the rest of her folds. Teasing her. His cheek rubbed against her curls, she felt more than she heard the rumbling in his chest. His hard erection pressed between her ass cheeks.

“I love your curls, Aeyanna. They remind me of white fire and the soft sand of the beach we love so much. You’re my Siren. My Mermaid.” He plunged two fingers knuckles deep inside of her. She saw her jaw becoming slack, her head trying to arch back but he tightened his grip on her throat. Cutting off her air supply if she moved her head in a way he did not want it to. It forced her to keep looking into the mirror, to watch his fingers move inside of her.

Her nipples stiffened with arousal as she needed him. The teasing and seduction was fun, but her skin felt too tight. The hunger making her stomach twist, and she rubbed her ass against his cock. He hissed into her curls, spreading his fingers wide. White fire scorched some of her nerves as her breathing hitched, utterly trapped in his arms. But could one call it trapped, if they willingly had come to the embrace they currently were in?

“So short,” Nyx purred as he looked into her amethyst eyes through the mirror, he had to move down a bit as he was almost a foot taller than her. But he didn’t care. What she lacked in size, she made up with fierceness attitude. “Enough fooling around.”

“You’re the one who is fooling around!” she shot back at him before he shoved her firmly onto her hands and knees. Her front pushed lower so her ass stuck up into the air, presenting herself to him. He watched him lick his fingers clean and watched her pussy intensely. Moving his wet fingers to his cock so he could stroke himself some more while he rubbed his free thumb around her folds. Having her in a submissive position she only allowed herself to be with him.

He rubbed the broad head of his cock against her clit, making her breathing stutter. She looked like an absolute mess. Her cheeks flushed, her lips swollen, and her curls in absolute disarray. Her mind stuttered for a moment as he grabbed her hair, pulling her head back, at the same time that he rammed his cock into her. “NYX” she screamed loudly as her eyes rolled back, her fingers digging into the ark sheets. His hand landed on her behind, giving her a spank before setting a punishing pace of thrusts.

She watched and felt his hips pound against hers, his eyes flashing with pleasure and need. Sweat trickling down both of their bodies. The sound of their fucking filling the air, mixing with the moans of pleasure and low grunting. He kissed up her spine, leaving little marks on her skin as he went. His chest pressed against her back, his hand squeezing her breast as he held himself up with his other arm. She turned her face and locked her lips with his. The passion rising as the knot in her stomach tightened, balancing on the edge.

“Come for me, my sweet mermaid. Come for me. I need you to come. Aeyanna, baby please.” He grunted as she could feel his cock twitching inside of her, so large and heavy. Stretching her walls perfectly. His fingers flickered over her clit, making her shatter underneath him. Crying out against his lips as she shook, her leg kicking, and toes curling. Her walls clasped around him like a vice.

His hips pushed firmly against her behind, stuttering a bit as he tried to bury himself as deep as he could inside of her. His cum filled her as he groaned low in her ear, murmuring her name with love and pleasure. Moments later, he fell on onto his side, taking her with him. Their breathing was a mess, gasping for air as he cuddled her tightly against his body. His cock slowly softening inside of him. “I love you,” he murmured into her curls and untangled himself from her.

She smiled softly at him as he filled two cups with wine and cleaned her up a bit. “I love you too,” she murmured happily as she sat up and took the cup of wine that he offered her. Weaving her fingers into his hair, she pulled his face close so she could kiss him, his arm coming around her to hold her close. They had survived another day, and they would survive many more. As long as they were together.


End file.
